The present invention relates to a flexible tubular device comprising a plurality of movably interconnected tubular elements.
Flexible tubular devices having a plurality of tubular elements can be used in applications such as those of flexible endoscopes. In these and other applications, it is particularly important that the open internal diameter of the individual tubular elements not be excessively restricted. The open internal diameter can accommodate inserts such as the optical conductor of a flexible endoscope. For interconnecting the individual tubular elements in known flexible tubular devices, the individual tubular elements have been provided with projections by which they are connected to an adjacent element. Screws or rivets passing through openings in the projections have been used as fastener elements.
A number of disadvantages are associated with these known interconnecting arrangements. The screws or rivets used as fasteners create a comparatively considerable restriction of the diameter available for inserts. Moreover, the provision of additional rivets is hardly possible, specifically in elements which are to be used in flexible endoscopes and have a diameter in the range of 3 to 5 mm, for instance.
An object of the present invention is to provide a flexible tubular device composed of a plurality of movably interconnected tubular elements, wherein the connecting of the individual tubular elements creates only a minimal restriction of the free diameter available.
This object is achieved by providing tubular elements each having an end with at least two first extensions. Each of the extensions engages into a corresponding recess of an adjacent tubular element. In order to prevent a movement of the extensions out of the recesses, the ends of the extensions are bifurcated. This arrangement allows for a reliable flexible interconnection of the individual tubular elements without an excessive restriction of the free tube diameter. Moreover, the flexible tubular device is simple and inexpensive to produce from prefabricated tube elements.
According to advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the bifurcated ends of the extensions are split and bent in the direction of the tube axis. Splitting in this direction is not only easy to perform, but also allows for a reliable connection which does not impair the flexibility of the element.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the extensions are initially bent in a direction almost normal to the tube axis. Following this first section, is an adjacent second section which extends approximately parallel to the tube axis, and an additional third section which extends normal to the tube axis, and extends through a recess of an adjacent tubular element. Extending from this additional third section, is a final section which includes an end which is bifurcated and spread apart in the direction of the tube axis after insertion through the recess.
In terms of production engineering, these embodiments are uncomplicated while allowing a limit of the minimum radius of curvature of the flexible tubular device. This feature is even more improved in certain preferred embodiments which include a set of second extensions on an end opposite the first extensions, and the recesses are disposed in the set of second extensions.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the second section adjacent the bent section, which is approximately parallel to the tube axis, is offset inwardly from the interior wall of the tubular elements. Thus, the third section extends from the interior of the tube through the recess, and the fourth section including the bifurcated end is on the exterior of the tube. This arrangement provides a largely smooth outside surface of the flexible tubular device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.